Marie's Choice
by DisneyRBD
Summary: Instead of Jean saving the X-men, it was Rogue who sacrifice herself. However, Rogue not only absorbs Jeans' powers but her other half: The Phoenix. Is Rogue dead or alive? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The X-jet was moving and the water was coming closer and closer by the second. While Storm was trying to move the jet, a redhead saw the scared faces of students and the mentors. Jean won't let them die so young especially a young couple she eyed; Rogue and Bobby. Jean always thought that Rogue had hidden feelings for Logan and decided not to read her mind. Looking at the couple, reminded her and Scott at their age. She, Scott, and Storm have been together for a very long time. A tear dripped down the red goddess beautiful skin. Slowly Jean got up as she started to limp out of the X-Jet.

Rogue saw Jean trying to walk out of the door. She couldn't let her do it, Jean needed to survive this. Scott needs her, Logan needs her, and everyone needs her. Without thinking, Rogue let go of Bobby's hand and walked slowly behind Jean. She took off of Bobby's grandmother's gloves, and touched Jean's head. Rogue decided to take her powers so she couldn't stop her.

Rogue moved her hand and lifted Jean to the sit she was sitting before. Rogue turned around and exited before Bobby could tell that she was gone. When Rogue first gotten her powers, she hated it because she couldn't touch but now she thinks it's good. She could save people and the world. Instead of turning everyone into mutants, just like Magneto did to her before, nearly killing her.

The water was sloshing around her feet and it was starting to draw her back. Rogue felt Professor Xavier trying to get to her to come back, but with viciousness, she reserved for the psyches in her head and blocked them. She also felt Nightcrawler about to port in and save her but she wouldn't let him do it.

Rogue. She chose that name because that was who she was. She remembered that her name was Marie; her mother named her that because she was special and had light in her. But Marie wasn't special, she couldn't touch.

Rogue held back the waves with one hand and with the other hand; lifted the jet up and started the engines. Rogue could hear students' yelling voices calling her name telling her to come back. They were yelling out of the top of their lungs but she pretend not to hear them. A tear rolled down her check. With that last tear, she sends a message to the others using the professor's body.

"**This is the right choice. Bobby thank you for everything. Everyone you're my family. Logan…. I love you and leave Jean alone." Rogue said (or Professor said)**

With that Rogue sent the X-Jet forward up as she let the water rush to her like it her like a bricks hit her. Her world enclosed in a bright pure blue however, she looked up at the sun and felt it's heat for the last time. Now she knows why her name is Marie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**She's gone….." **Professor Xavier heard from Logan's mouth once he regains to be back. Rogue did this to save her friends but like she said, the X-men are her family.

Jean opened her eyes and noticed that she was inside the X-Jet sitting down. The last thing she could remember was walking to the exit. She looked around, saw sadness in the students' faces, and saw Bobby crying. Scott went to Jean and told her what happened to Rogue. Jean clasped her mouth. Rogue took her own life to save them but most importantly, to save her. Jean was about to do the same thing. But couldn't tell the others…. not now.

When they all arrived, back at the mansion, the students went to their bedrooms to go to sleep. Jean stayed in Rogue's room looking around. She still couldn't believe Rogue absorbs all of her powers. She couldn't kill her! But Rogue managed not to. "_**Help me." A girl's voice whispered**_. Jean looked around and could of sworn, she heard Rogue's voice. Jean got out of the room and decided to walk to the Professor's office to tell him the truth.

"**Jean, what are you doing? You can't walk now." Scott said. **

"**I need to talk to the Professor. Can you get the other teachers too?" she asked. **

"**Yeah sure." Scott answered in confusion.**

"**Charles I need to talk to you." Jean said. **

"**Come in, Jean. What can I help you with?" he asked. **

Logan, Storm, Beast, and Scott all came in just in time.

"**It involves Rogue's death. Rogue absorbed all of my powers before I could even get out of the plane." **

"**What?" yelled Scott and Logan at the same time? **

"**She wasn't supposing to! **_**I **_**was going to do it but I guess she saw me leaving and didn't want me to leave." Jean answered her head down. **

"**Jean, it's okay." Professor Xavier said a few moments after. **

"**No it's not! Rogue saved my life and…." Tears were streaming down the goddess's face, "It's my entire fault. It's my fault that one of my favorite students is dead." Jean said before she left the office crying. **

All of the older mutants were looking at each other, when Logan heard this, he was upset that Rogue had to absorb all of Jean's power and sacrifice herself. But he was also upset that Jean was going to do the same thing. How would Logan feel if it was Jean? Rogue….he could talk to her about anything, plus he was her protector ever since what happened in New York. Logan started hear the Professor's voice in his head.

"**What are you doing in my head, wheels?" asked Logan. **

"**Because you were thinking about Rogue while I was talking." Professor smiled.**

"**Whatever." Logan mumbled. **

"**Right now, we should let all of the students take some time to think especially Bobby Drake. It would also be good if we got some rest too." Charles finished. **

"**Good night, Charles." Storm said as they all left the room. **

Logan decided to stop in front of Marie's room, he opened the door gently, and as he opened he can still smell Marie's smell; strawberry. He actually liked the smell on her, ever since he smelled her he couldn't get it out of his mind. He walked inside and found her diary on her bed. He opened and found a date when he first met her.

_Dear Diary, _

_ My life is ruin! I put the first boy I kissed in a coma and I don't know how but I think I sucked the life out of him. His thoughts are in my head, his strength, everything! I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now. But that was before, right now, I met a weird man name Logan but on his dog tags was "Wolverine". Probably a nickname from the army. When I first met him, he was fighting like an animal but when he gave me a ride, I could tell from his eyes that he was angry but mostly confusion. I noticed that he had claws and thought how a man can have claws in his knuckles. But I didn't want to ask him that, instead I told him to put on his seat belt and he was about to respond but we got into a car accident. _

_He flew out from the window and I saw him got back up. He was supposed to be dead, his wounds were healing and I was so scared. Then I couldn't breathe, the seat belt was squeezing my lungs. That was the last thing I remembered, before I found myself with a group of people like me called mutants. I hope Logan is all right. _

Logan flipped to the next page

_Dear Diary, _

_ I heard Logan screaming during the night so I decided to visit him and see what's wrong. I walked into his room as I saw him shirtless (which was really hot) but he was sweating and screaming. I started to shake him but the next thing I knew; I felt pain in my shoulder. Logan stabbed me! But by accident and I knew it was. I touched Logan's check, I absorbed his healing power, and the wound was gone. But he dropped down on the ground and I thought I put him in the coma just like the other boy. _

_I went back to my room and cried until I could fall back to sleep. I could of killed him! Now what's he going to think of me, a freak, a killer. No one understands what it's like to me, no one to touch…. No, kiss, no handshake, no hug, nothing. I hate myself!_

Logan turned the page again.

_Dear Diary, _

_I was kidnap by a mutant named Magneto who was plotting to kill me by putting his powers in mine so I turn every living person into a mutant. The last thing I remembered in the Liberty Statue, was hearing Magneto's voice and Logan's voice in my head. Then I felt pain, pain that couldn't go away and I wanted it to stop. I started to see Logan fighting Magneto to save me and I felt saved already but I started to feel weaker and weaker by the second. I started to see a light and thought that it was heaven and I decided to close my eyes. _

_Then Logan's mind was in mine: My__ eyes opened and I sputtered in the narrow tank. I took in a deep breathe and choked as I felt green liquid ooze into my lungs, causing my insides to burn. I tried to cry out but yet again, the ooze entered my body. I tried to beat at the glass but it wouldn't budge. I felt as if the glass encasing was becoming smaller and smaller. I began to feel shut in. _

_I turned to her left and saw a bunch of men toasting each other. So happy, so joyful while I was in that tiny box trying to breathe some air. I body was filling with anger so intense that pain surged through her body and hit the glass in front of her. I couldn't break it, I hit again and again, and still it didn't break. My anger was turning to frustration and desperation. The walls were closing in on me, I could feel it. _

_Suddenly an emotion so overwhelming overcame me and she screamed as she felt heat in her hands. I sent my fist straight to the glass and it shattered. I fell onto the ground and gasped in air while coughing out the ooze that had been in her lungs. Then I saw claws and noticed that I was naked, I felt more anger overcome. _

_I woke up and found Logan's body under mine. He used his healing power to bring me back! I was so happy but his mind will be in mine for a long time. I decided not to tell him what I saw and what I felt. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Logan closed Rogue's dairy and sat down on her bed, a little shaken. Rogue had expressed his past during the experiment. He wished she never knew about it, the only people who knew about it were the adults in the mansion. Logan then saw a book under her bed as he picked it up. It was her school's yearbook; her parents must have sent it to her. Logan opened it and found a bunch of writing on it, saying "We'll miss you, Marie" "We wished you could graduate with us." And the rest were saying how great she was and how nice she was.

Logan flipped to different pages and found an art page; there was a drawing of a girl with angel wings on her back. She had black hair and was wearing a black dress; one wing had white on it and the other black. She was covering her face between her legs. Logan looked at the bottom and found the artist of this drawing. It was Marie's! She won first place at an art show and there was a picture of Marie holding her drawing smiling. Logan couldn't help but smile at Marie's happy face.

"_**Help me. Someone help me, please." Whispered a voice. **_

Logan dropped the book onto the ground and turned around. He thought he heard Marie's voice but maybe he was imagining things. He really needs to get some sleep. Logan vacates the bed and the room. As Logan was walking to his room, he found one door opened. He peeked inside and found Bobby Drake looking at an album.

"**Hey ice cube, you need to go to sleep." Logan said. **

"**I can't. Rogue used to be in here till midnight, we talked and….now I'm looking at the picture album she made it for me for our 1****st**** anniversary." Bobby said. **

Logan walked towards him and saw pictures of Rogue and him at different place, some were pictures of just Rogue. Logan told Bobby to go to bed and he'll be okay in the morning. Finally, Logan entered his room and decided not to turn on the lights.

As Logan was changing into his sweat pants, there was a picture on his mirror of him and Marie. He had to take Rogue to shopping to buy Jean something for her birthday. Then she found a picture stand and they both were in the picture making silly faces. Logan kept two; one when they were actually smiling and the other making a funny faces. Logan took the happy one and put it against the lap near his bed. He smiled at the picture and decided to close his eyes.

The next morning, students were still in their rooms or in others still scared. Logan went inside the kitchen and found Storm and Scott inside drinking their coffee. Logan took out a bowl of cereal.

"**Where's Jean?" asked Logan. **

"**She's still sleeping in my room." Storm said. "She didn't feel comfortable in her own room and needed comfort."**

"**Just like when we were kids" Scott chuckled. **

"**Oh please whenever I actually heard thunder me and Jean were afraid so we ran to your room." Storm said. **

**Logan raised an eyebrow, "isn't that one of your powers?"**

"**Yes but that time I didn't learn about that. I'm worried about Bobby; Kitty told me that when she entered his room he was looking at that album Rogue gave him." **

"**Give the kid some time. He needs what a week to feel relaxed." Logan said. **

Later in the afternoon, some of Rogue's closet friends like Kitty and Jubilee were making a memorial portrait of Rogue outside near the gate. Some of the students signed, others still weren't feeling so good about her being gone.

"**Drake you need to get out of this dump, you call your room, and have something to eat." Logan said. "You need to move on from Rogue's death." **

**Bobby looked up at Logan, "People can't heal as fast as you, Logan."**

Bobby lifted his hand and kept moving it as ice was surrounding the front door. Logan closed the door and shooks his head. Logan hasn't healed from Rogue's death but didn't want to show it to the other students.

"**Logan how's Bobby?" asked Storm. **

"**He blocked himself with ice, Storm. How do you think he's doing?" Logan said. **

"**The Professor went to talk to Jean. She was trying to contact with Rogue but nothing. She thinks Rogue isn't dead."**

"**A lot of people wished she wasn't dead. Did you talk to her parents?" asked Logan. **

"**Yes, the mother was bursting into tears at her job." Storm answered. **

"**Ouch." Logan said. **

"_**Storm, Logan I need you two to visit the lake." Professor said in their minds. **_

Logan and Storm went to X-Jet and rode over to the lake. Logan wished that they have too but wheels told them to.

"**Why is wheels making us go to that lake?" asked Logan. **

"**He thinks there's a problem there." Storm said, "I know I wished we haven't gone there too, Logan but we have too." **

They landed near to the lake and see nothing but water and pile of rocks. Logan and Storm split up. As Logan was walking, he remember what Rogue said to him, _**"Logan I will always love you and leave Jean alone."**_ Why did Rogue say leave Jean alone? Sure he likes to flirt with her and loves her but why?

"**Logan!" yelled Storm**.

Logan ran over to Storm and smelled the scent of strawberry. When he arrived he found a still body of Rogue lying on the ground. He bent down and touched her hand. However, something was in her hand he opened her hand and found his chains. She was going to give him his chains back.

"**Rogue? Can you hear me?" whispered Logan. **

Logan saw Marie opened her brown eyes and noticed that she smiled at him. She lifted her free hand up and touched Logan's cheek. Logan didn't feel any pain but felt Marie's warm hand touching his face. Logan took hold of Marie's touched until she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Logan and Storm took Rogue back home to the lab. Professor Xavier was shocked that Rogue managed to survive all of that water under her. Charles put wires onto Rogue's head and checked her heart monitor. Jean, Storm, Scott, and Logan were standing behind the Professor.

"**It's impossible how Rogue managed outlive all of that water. It was supposed to damage her brain but nothing seems to be wrong." Charles said. "Jean did you hear Rogue at all while you were trying to contact her?"**

"**No. except when I went inside her room and heard her yelling for help." Jean answered. **

"**I'm going to need a little time alone with Rogue for a while." Charles said. **

When they exit the room, Logan grabbed Jean's arm.

"**How did you hear Rogue's voice?" asked Logan**

"**Logan its part of my powers. Why are you asking me this?" Jean asked. **

"**Cuz I heard her voice too when I was in her room." Logan whispered.  
"Logan we can hear you. Do you think we should tell the students that Rogue is alive?" asked Scott. **

"**No. Maybe we should tell Bobby. He's been in his room for a long time looking at Rogue. Storm answered. **

"**We'll tell him when the Professor thinks its okay." Jean said.**

_**Meanwhile in the lab….**_

Charles Xavier went through Rogue's mind trying finding what she experience in the accident;

_**Sees Jean leaving**_

_**Absorbing Jean's powers**_

_**Leaving the X-men**_

_**Helping them escape**_

_**Feeling the cold water surrounding her**_

_**Feeling the heat from the sun**_

_**Water surrounding her whole body**_

_**Spinning around as she couldn't breathe**_

_**Trying to swim to the surface**_

_**Seeing a light and then her mind went blank.**_

The professor sat back from his wheelchair and needed to think about this confusing and excited moment. Logan was actually happy that his Marie was alive. Logan sat down on a bench outside in the garden thinking. He touched his cheek and remembers the touch his Marie did, she didn't absorbed him at all. She managed to control her powers or did she? Logan couldn't just wait for wheels to tell them when to see Rogue. Logan walked into the lab and found that the old man left.

Logan walked towards the unconscious Rogue and touched her hand. He noticed that the chains were still in her hands but on top of her heart. She looked so peacefully that it made Logan blushed a little because she looked like a little baby angel. Thinking about the angel reminds him about her drawing. Logan then heard a moan. Rogue was starting to wake up.

"**Logan…." Rogue smiled. **

"**Hey kid, how you feeling?" asked Logan smiling back. **

"**Like a ton of bricks hit me." Rogue groaned. **

"**What's the last thing you remembered?" asked Logan. **

"**Um…"** Rogue closed her eyes and saw a girl spinning around in the water, "**I remembered seeing the sun before the water enclosed** **my whole body." **

"**It's okay, kid. I'm glad you're back." Logan said as he hugged her. **

Rogue was in shock; Logan was hugging her and didn't absorb him. She felt his warm embrace and it felt good. She hugged him back until she remembers seeing him kissing Jean. Rogue let go and looked down at the ground.

"**What's wrong?" asked Logan a little confused. **

"**Nothing just a little tired." She lied. "I think I'm going to sleep for a little." **

She lay on the medical bed and closed her eyes. Then opened them as she saw Logan leaving. When the door closed, Marie started bursting into tears.

"**Logan, where have you been?" asked Storm. **

"**I went to see Rogue." Logan answered. **

"**Logan I didn't want any of you to visit Rogue until she wakes up." Charles said.**

"**Relax chuck; she was asleep so I left." Logan lied. **

They were sitting down in the living room waiting for Xavier to talk about Rogue.

"**I went to her memory and all I could find was that she couldn't swim in the water because since the water crashed onto her, she was down really deep and couldn't swim up to the surface. All she could last see was a bright light." Xavier answered. **

"**It still doesn't make sense how could she endure the accident and not remember how she ended up on shore." Jean said. **

"**Do you think it has to do with all the people she last absorbed?" asked Storm. **

"**She absorbed; Logan, Magneto, Bobby, John, and Jean. It was probably Logan's healing power that made her still alive." Charles suggested. **

"**I don't think so. She absorbed me a year ago." Logan said. **

"**Then what?" asked Cyclops. **

"**Jean is there anything different with your powers?" asked Storm. **

"**No I don't." Jean said. **

"**What about you-know-what?" asked Storm?**

"**I think so, when the U.S Army attacked us and I couldn't control that one boom." Jean answered, "But I don't feel like that anymore. I feel like myself still." **

"**AAAAHHH!" screamed someone. **

"**It sounded like it came from the lab." Storm said. **

"**It's Rogue. Something's wrong." yelled Charles. **

All 4 of them ran to the lab as the door opened, they found something horrible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rogue was in the air while all of the metal things were circling around her. Logan got static as he touched her arm; there was a static bubble outside of her. The Professor came in, saw all of this, and looked a little worried. Something terrible was wrong with Rogue, but what? Jean heard Rogue groaning and breathing heavily as if she was in pain.

"_**Rogue? Can you hear me? Rogue listen to me!" said Jean in Rogue's mind. **_

"**Jean?" echoed Rogue's voice out loud. **

"**Jean what are you doing?" asked Scott. **

"**I'm trying to talk to her so she calm down." Jean said.**

Jean walked slowly inside the insane lab and a tool almost hit her but luckily she blocked it.

"_**Rogue, try to calm yourself and listen to me." Jean said in Rogue's mind. **_

"_**I can't" Rogue said back. **_

"_**Yes you can. I believe in you, fight it." Jean said back. **_

They all heard Rogue grunting as if she was trying to pull a knife out of her body. She kept grunting until that grunting into yelling. A flash of light hit the adults and landed a few inches away from the door. Scott ran towards the door but it got locked,

"**It won't open. She's not letting us in." Scott said. **

"**What do we do now?" asked Storm. **

"**We need someone else to calm her down." Jean said** as she was getting up.

"**I'll be right back." Logan said. **

A few minutes later, Logan was dragging Bobby Drake. He looked half-conscious and half-dead. He looked up and saw his teachers looking at him.

"**Logan, why did you bring Bobby?" asked Scott. **

"**He's Rogue's boyfriend and he can try to calm her down while we think of a plan." Logan answered. **

"**Rogue? She's alive?" he whispered. **

"**Yep and we need you to calm her down, ice cube." **

Bobby dragged his arm away from Logan and walked towards the door, the door opened atomically as Bobby entered into the moving room.

"**Rogue?" said Bobby. **

"**Bobby?" echoed Rogue's voice. **

"**Rogue I missed you so much. I couldn't sleep or eat at all since the accident. I need you Rogue."**

"**Bobby" echoed Rogue's voice again. **

"**Rogue everyone in this mansion misses you. Kitty and Jubilee made a memorial service of you with pictures of you and everything. Everyone needs you, Rogue." Bobby said. **

"**Bobby…Help me." Rogue whispered. **

"**I will help you, Rogue. If you calm yourself down." He said. **

Some of the equipment started to drop onto the ground slowly. Rogue too started to go down slowly around like a circle; she landed back onto the medical bed. Bobby ran towards her still body and touched her hand, and he actually felt her skin. It was smoothing. Unexpectedly, Rogue's hand grabbed onto Bobby's as she pulled him into a kiss. Logan, Scott, and Charles raised an eyebrow and guessing that was a "thank you for saving me" kiss. But something else happened, something wrong.

Bobby started to groan and if you see his face, you could see the blue and red veins as he was turning pale. Finally, Rogue let go of him as he fell down onto the ground gasping for air. Her hair was blowing as if a strong wind was approaching. She got off the medical bed and walked over Bobby's shaking body. She stopped suddenly when Logan grabbed onto both of her arms.

"**Rogue what's the matter with you?" asked Logan, "You wouldn't kill your boyfriend."**

Rogue looked up at Logan and her eyes began to change from brown to orange-red. Abruptly, with one push Logan was thrown across the room. She walked past the other mutants.

"_**Rogue you need to calm yourself down. Don't let it control you." Professor said in her head. **_

Rogue stopped walking as she turned around, with her mind pushed all of the mutants, expect the Professor, into the room, and closed the doors. Leaving Professor Xavier alone with Rogue.

"**Dawn it" Scott said** as he and Logan were punching the door.

"**Scott, Logan stops it. There has to be another way out of here. Scott uses your full power to blast that door open before Rogue does anything rash to the Professor." Jean said. **

"**Jean!" Storm yelled, "He's breathing heavily he needs medical attention fast."**

"**First we have to get out of here." Scott said. "Logan I suggested you take a few steps back." Scott said **as he took off his glasses but closed them.

_**Meanwhile with the Professor and Rogue…**_

"**Rogue you can fight it. Trust me." Charles said. **

"**Why should I trust you?" Rogue said. **

"**Because Rogue I can help you."**

Rogue scoffed, **"Look what that got me. I couldn't even touch anyone for a year! No kiss, no hug, not even a handshake." **

The professor sighed and didn't know what to do now. Rogue's anger has gotten the best of her. _**She must have absorbed-No it can't be, thought Charles. **_

"**Rogue listen to me, you have to fight this. Don't let it control you." The Professor said firmly. **

Rogue looked at the professor then blinked a couple of times, her eye color was back. Rogue fell down to her knees and started to cry.

"**Professor? Help me…" Rogue whispered** as the tears fell down on her face.

"**I will Rogue. I promise. Just take a couple of deep breathes and everything will be okay." Professor Xavier said kindly. **

"**I can't….too many voices, too many. I can't" Rogue kept saying. **

Then all of a sudden, a red blast hit the metal door and it flew up into the air until it landed onto Rogue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"**Professor, are you alright?" asked Storm as she ran to him. **

"**Yes I'm fine however I don't think Rogue is." He answered. **

"**Where is she?" Logan asked. **

Xavier turned around and couldn't see her but found the metal door at the spot where she was.

"_**Whatever you do, don't make her mad." Xavier said in everyone's mind**_.

Then all of a sudden, both of the metal doors were lifted up in the air as Rogue started to get up. With just one hand, Rogue pushed the doors at the X-men but luckily, Jean used her powers to stop it and move it the other. However, Jean was still weak from Rogue absorbing all of her powers.

"**You wished you haven't done that, scooter." Rogue said. **

"**She has Logan's personality." Scott said. **

Scott used his powers again but this time to hit Rogue but it didn't. She blocked it by using a force field. Rogue then had a fireball in her hand and threw it at Scott. It did hit him in the arm as he fling to the metal wall.

"**If we keep attacking, she's going to use different and stronger powers direct at us. We have to let her remember us." Storm said. **

**Jean walked towards Rogue, "Rogue it's me Jean. You know, you're science teacher and you would always be my little helper even if you hated it." **

"**Dr. Grey." Rogue said in her normal voice but like in a childish way. **

"**Rogue, let me help you. I can't bear to see this way. Please." Jean said. **

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
what would you do, you do, if you knew  
what would you do_

_Chorus:__  
All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands  
__Chorus__  
I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)  
__Chorus__  
Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away_

Rogue heard this song from the upstairs and remembered that Avril Lavigne is her favorite and #1 artist and her songs help her. Then Rogue had these flashbacks of her and Kitty talking about boys while listening to this song. She let Kitty borrow it.

"_**Kitty….." Rogue thought. **_

Rogue then disappeared into thin air. However, the professor read this and told Scott to take Bobby to another medical room while he and the others went to find Kitty before it would too late.

Rogue entered her and Kitty's room and couldn't find her in there. She went into her drawers and decided to change into something more like her. Rogue came out of her room wearing a black dress but no shoes. Then she heard laughter in the living room where she and the others go to talk and laugh. Rogue walked quietly there and found Kitty laughing with Jubilee. Kitty was laughing more with Jubilee than she had with Rogue! Anger came inside Rogue's mind as her eyes began to change to red.

"**Rogue?" asked a voice**.

It was Kitty's voice and all the laughter and talking stopped when everyone turned to look at Kitty's direction. Everyone was in shocked that Rogue was standing right there alive. Rogue went towards her best friend and smiled as her eye color was back.

"**Hey Kitty, was up?" said Rogue. **

"**Rogue, are you alive?" Kitty asked. **

"**Sure. I mean everyone else can." Rogue answered. **

"**Rogue!" Kitty yelled** as she hugged her best friend. Rogue was in shocked that this would happen and hugged Kitty back as Rogue looked sad and confused. **"I'm so glad your back! I missed you so much! And you can touch!" **

"**Kitty….where am I?" asked Rogue as she looked at her face. **

"**What? Rogue you're at the mansion." Kitty answered. "I need to tell Bobby! He would be so happy that you're alive! He's been looking at the album you got him for your 1****st**** anniversary."**

"**Bobby…." Rogue whispered** as tears fell down her skin.

"**What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Kitty. **

Rogue closed her eyes and saw Bobby's face in pain.

"**I killed him.' Rogue whispered. **

"**What?" asked Kitty?**

Rogue looked down at the ground, **"I killed Bobby Drake." She said**

"**Rogue, what's wrong with you? You aren't yourself." Kitty whimpered. "You're scaring me and the others."**

Rogue tilted her head up and her eyes changed into hazel

"**Good." She whispered.**

**R**ogue grabbed onto Kitty's forehead as Kitty groaned in pain. While the others mutants, watched frightened not knowing what to do. Finally, Rogue let go of Kitty as she dropped her just like she did to Bobby. Jubilee used her powers at Rogue but she used Jubilee's other power, electrical manipulation and absorbed it and attacked her back.

"The students are in trouble and Rogue is with them." Xavie said outloud

* * *

Song: "Take my Away" by Avril Lavigne 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Logan and Storm ran to the living room and found all of the students on the ground groaning in pain or unconscious. Except for one student. Rogue sat in a corner of the room in a tight ball; her knees pulled up with her head resting down upon them. Her two toned hair covered her face, letting no one read the emotions that played across her eyes.

"**Rogue, what have you done?" yelled Storm. "Let us help you." **

Rogue lifted her head up and from her eyes, she looked lost and mad. Storm reached down and pulled Rogue up by her left shoulder. Quickly, using her right hand, Rogue dug her nails into Storm's wrist, causing it to bleed and pulled her hand away, but she held on tight and twisted her arm behind her back then kicked her in the back of the knees. Storm collapsed to the ground in pain as her knees gave out. Rogue reached to Storm's head and absorbed her powers. Rogue spun to face Logan, intending to knock him down as well; however, they met with his fist instead. Rogue was down to the ground face first; her hair fell to cover her face.

"**You hit like a girl," she snarled darkly to him. **

Rogue looked back up at Logan as blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth. Quickly, Rogue jumped up and roundhouse kicked Logan in the gut, hard and grinned in satisfaction as he went down in a heap. Rogue's smile was soon gone when she started to grunt in pain. Rogue turned around and found Professor Xavier using his powers trying to calm Rogue down and trying to contact with her.

"**Get out of my head!" yelled Rogue. **

"_**Let me help you, Rogue. It's the only way." Xavier said in her head.**_

"**I….SAID….GET…OUT!!!!!" Rogue yelled as a strong wind blew inside. **

When the wind was gone, Rogue fell down to her knees gasping for air. She looked up, looked around the room, and noticed of what she had done to the students as tears dropped. She ran out the room before anyone could stop her. Storm started to wake up and ran to the Professor who got hit by a lamp from the storm.

"**She is more stronger than I thought. She didn't just absorb Jean's powers but absorbed the Phoenix along too." Charles said. **

"**What's a Phoenix?" asked Logan. **

"**It's a name I came up with. Xavier locked some my powers that I couldn't control when I was younger, which lead to a split different personality; a meaner and more abrupt personality." Jean said as she came in with Scott. **

"**It looks like the Phoenix is controlling her feelings. But how many students did she absorb?" Scott asked. **

"**About 20 people." Storm answered in a weak voice. **

"**She won't be able to control all of their powers at the same time." Logan yelled. "We have to go and find her before she kills someone with those new powers of her's." **

"**Or herself." Scott finished. **

"**I already found her; she is at Alika Lake." Xavier said. **

"**We will all go." Said a voice**.

It was Kitty's voice as she was starting to get up.

"**Professor, I saw the look in her eyes when she saw me. Her eyes kept changing as her personality changed but….professor I saw my best friend in there and I want her back even if it kills me."**

"**I dunno, Kitty." Xavier answered. **

"**I still have some of my powers left, I can still fight!" she yelled. **

"**Very well, Jean checks if the other X-men students are alive and check if they can fight. In the meanwhile, Storm I want you to contact with Dr. Hank McCoy." **

_**In Alika Lake…..**_

Rogue walked in front of a hill near the watery lake. She remembered what happened to her saving the X-men and risking her own life. But she doesn't remember how she got to the X-men mansion or absorbing Bobby's powers. Rogue looked down at the water and saw, not Marie, but Rogue. The Rogue she's supposed to be, dark and cold. Rogue looked down at her hand and saw metal chains with a carving on it, "Wolverine" but noticed on the other chain that near it, it said "Marie".

"**Logan…"Rogue whispered as she closed her eyes. **

_**In the X-Jet……**_

"_**Logan…"whispered Marie's voice. **_

"_**Marie. My Marie." Logan said in his thoughts as he pictured the happy Marie**_

"**I found her!" Jean yelled. **

When the jet landed, Logan was the first to get out and noticed that the weather was cold. Logan sniffed his Marie, and smelled the strawberry scent near by. When Logan was closed by, he saw her standing looking at the distance water. He also sniffed pain and fear all over her. Logan wanted to go to her right away and hug her until she told him to stop cuz she couldn't breathe. Instead he stood where he was like a guard dog.

"**She's okay, Logan talk to her." Xavier told him in his mind.**

"**Marie." Logan said as she turned around. **

When Rogue heard that name, she turned around to see who said it and noticed that it was Wolverine or known as Logan. She then had a flashback of meeting Logan, talking to him in his truck.

"_**What's your name?" **_

"_**Rogue." **_

"_**What kind of name is Rogue?"**_

"_**I dunno, what kind of name is Wolverine?"**_

"_**Logan." **_

"_**Marie." **_

Rogue shook her thoughts as she kept looking at the man.

"**I want to help you." Logan said walking a step towards her. **

"**No you want to help **_**Marie**_**. Not **_**Rogue**_**. Marie is dead…for good." Rogue said in a cold voice. **

"**No she's not! The Marie or Rogue, I know would not give up without a fight. And you destroy the girl everyone cared about." Logan yelled**.

"**Cared about! No one cared about her; she couldn't touch a thing, not even a plant. You should have heard her before, in her thoughts, she felt lonely and sad. She wanted to kiss a boy, a real kiss from the person she loves."**

"**She did, she kissed Bobby." Logan answered. **

**Rogue scoffed, "She was dating Bobby because she thought it can make her feelings for you go away. But it didn't!" **

"**What are you going to do to me? Kill me? I'm sure Marie would love that." Logan said in sarcasm. **

Rogue opened her mouth but shut back until with one hand, she lifted Logan up using Magneto's powers.

"**I sense your feelings towards Marie. You really care about her, don't you?" she questioned. **

"**I don't care about her…I love her." Logan answered. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**You what?" asked Rogue as she dropped Logan onto the ground. **

"_**What the hell did I just say?" asked Logan in his thoughts. **_

Then he thought about it, he really does love Marie. When Marie was dead, Logan's heart was broken because she understood him and he wanted her to be alive… with him. Then, when he came back from his journey, he found out that Rogue has a boyfriend, Bobby Drake. When Logan first saw Drake, he could sniff jealous over the young teen which made him smile a bit. But when Logan said that he loves Marie, he actually meant it.

"**I love Marie." Logan said finally. **

Logan looked at Rogue, saw his Marie's beautiful eyes again, and saw happiness in them. Then he saw something unexpected, she smiled at him! A real smile.

"**Logan." Marie said as she walked towards him. **

She touched his check and yet there was no pain. Marie slowly went towards Logan's face and gave him a passionate kiss. Logan kissed her back as she closed his eyes picture Marie being all happy kissing him.

The rest of the X-men came; Xavier, Scott, Jean, Storm, and Kitty. They were all smiling knowing that Logan would realize his true feelings for Rogue sooner or later. While they were kissing, Marie opened her eyes and there was black in them. Logan started to feel pain all of a sudden in his body, red and blue veins were showing on his face just like Bobby when Rogue absorbed him. He pushed her away hard as he tried to catch his breath.

"**What's wrong, Logan? Don't you love me anymore?" asked the cold Rogue. **

"**No, I love Marie! **_**Not Rogue**_**! You're **_**not**_** her!" he yelled fiercely. **

"**You're right; I'm not her but I will show you who Rogue really is." She smiled evilly.**

Rogue lifted Logan again as she started to crush Logan with his claws by using Magneto's powers. Logan couldn't handle the pain, but what pain? His pain of Marie being gone or the person she buried deep inside is trying to kill him. He didn't which one but he wanted his Marie back.

"**Rogue stop!" yelled a voice.**

It was Kitty's voice. Rogue let go the painful Logan on the ground as Kitty approached Rogue showing no fear to her but they both knew that she was scared already. Scared for her life or for her best friend?

"**This is not my best friend. My friend would never ever hurt Logan! Or anyone else for that matter." Kitty said. **

"**Rogue, I know you're in there because you didn't kill me, or Bobby, or anyone else that you absorbed because you're not a murder!" Kitty yelled. **

"**Yes I am! That's why I was chosen with this….**_**curse**_**!" She yelled back. **

"**Before the lake took you, you told us that we're your family. You would never say that if you never meant it. We're your family, Rogue." Kitty said calmly. "We're your friends." **

Rogue looked at Kitty, then to the rest of the X-men. Rogue picture the mansions seeing people touching others. But her friends won't even try to touch her not even Bobby, her own boyfriend.

"**I HAVE NO FRIENDS!" Rogue yelled as thunder approach them. **

Thunder began to hit the ground making it shake like an earthquake. Then it hit Storm but Storm stop it just in time. By using the lightening power, to struck it away. Before the thunder was over, Rogue started to hear the students' voices in her head crying for help. Rogue started to feel sick in her head and stomach.

Quickly, she closed her eyes tightly in an attempt to block out the onslaught of images. Her head was beginning to hurt; it felt like it was going to explode. Grabbing at her hair, Rogue fell to her knees. People, faces, names, places, and words flashed in her head, in no order, making no sense to Rogue. With Rogue's mind already vulnerable, the voices in her head got louder. Screaming and shouting started, causing Rogue to bite her lower lip to stop herself from screaming herself.

**"Make . . . them . . . stop," Rogue begged out loud to anyone. **

**"Make who stop?" Storm asked,** feeling horrible that she couldn't help the young girl more.

"**The voices in her head." Xavier replied. "She's sensing their powers and emotions in her mind. She won't be able control them much longer." **

"**Marie, let us help you." Jean said finally reaching for her hand. **

**"Screw . . . you," Rogue panted, **her arms were the only thing that supported her body. She was limp, weakened from the pain.

Jean walked towards Rogue, sensing this Rogue brought memories of the student in her head that had force fields. Quickly, a purple shield went around Rogue, stopping Jean in her tracks.

"**Neat trick, Rogue, but you won't be able to put a shield around you to protect yourself." Jean said. "You have to let us help you, it's the only way. And you know that." **

With her head still close to the ground, Rogue let a warning growl**, "Leave me alone,"** her voice was dangerous and cold, Rogue's mood how once again changed.

"**Rogue, you're making this harder than it already is." Storm said. "Please let us help you." **

"**Just Kill me." She whispered. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"**What!" yelled Logan? **

"**Yes, please make it stop. Make them go all the away." She cried. **

"**But kill you? What, you think we can just do things just like that?" questioned Logan** as both of his hands touched Rogue's shoulder.

"**You have…." Rogue began** awkwardly; cut off when Logan shot her a horrified look.

"**No!"** he almost yelled at her in realization, shaking his hands. **"No!"** he said again, there was no way he would ever be able to use his own weapons against her. Those claws were made for enemies' blood.

Not Marie's. Never Marie's.

"**You ain't giving up!" he roared. "You haven't given up before and you aren't starting now, kid!" **

"**Please…"she pleaded. "I just want it to go all away and make the pain stop." **

"**No…" Logan whispered. "Charles, do something." **

Charles took a moment and opened his eyes, _**"There is nothing we can do now, Logan. Since Rogue absorbed a lot of energy, her mutation is draining from her. She's dying, Logan." He said in Logan's thoughts. **_

"**Marie, please stay here with me." Logan pleaded. **

Marie gotten up from Logan's grasp as she walked backwards.

"**I can't, Logan. You heard the professor; there is nothing more you can't do." She said. **

"**No!" He yelled, "Marie you have to live! You have to!" **

"**Logan, please don't…."she whispered as tears draining down her skin, "Don't make it harder than it is. You're making me go to a path I can't go anymore." **

"**Marie, don't! I love you; come back to me." He said. **

The X-men soon found that Rogue's black dress was turning into a white dress. Marie was coming back from her ugly form. But why now?

"**I will always love you, Logan. I never stop loving you. Promise me, you will never stop protecting girls like me. No matter how hopeless they may be." Marie said. **

"**I promise." Logan said calmly. **

"**I will never leave your side, Logan or Kitty or Professor. You all have taught me something about friendship, family, or even love. You will always be in my heart. You will find me in the wind, even thought you can't see you can feel me." Rogue said smiling at all of the X-men in front of her. "Don't forget about me, okay." **

"**We won't." Professor Xavier said. **

Rogue smiled as she collapsed onto the hard, cold ground. Logan ran to her as he crouches down to her. He put her head on his arm as she laid on to it. Marie looked up to see Logan's worried face.

"**I love you." She whispered. **

"**I know. I love you too." He said as he kissed her passionately. **

When he let go, he felt Marie's warm hand touching Logan's hand. Marie looked up above her, felt the sun's heat again, and smiled. Marie started to see a light and she knew that it was her time. It was right now.

"**Marie,"** Logan uttered, his tone quivering. There was no response. His eyes darted around her face hurriedly, his breaths quickly becoming panicked and erratic. "**No..." he whispered, "No... Things will be ok!" He closed his eyes. **

"**God damnit!" **

Logan slowly opened his eyes, looking towards Rogue with a returned tenderness. He was staring down at her as he extended his hand towards her face, his skin cupping the soft but noticeably cool texture of her skin.

"**I want to save you."** He whispered to her, moving to place his other hand at her opposite check. **"Let me heal you." **He said shakily, watched by a solemn Scott. Logan shook his head slowly at his fingers remained in painless contact with her flesh.

"**Logan…" Scott** said softly, but was cut off as Logan threw him a harsh glare.

"**Shut the hell up!" he** **growled** at him, his eyes noticeably welling tears, his face contorted with despair and frustration.

"**I'm supposed to save you," he told** her tearfully, stroking his fingers down her face. Panting, he exhaled a shaky breath, dry sobs caught in his throat. **"I'M SUPPOSED TO SAVE YOU!"** he yelled out fiercely, his voice reverberating harshly. With a choked sob he pulled his love up into his arms. He was holding onto her just like he did when he first saved her.

Nothing could have prepared him for cold, harsh reality of the situation.

His beloved Marie was dead.


	10. Chapter 10 Redo

**A/N: OKay, I redid this chapter because it didn't seem to match with my sequel. **

**Chapter 10**

Black is such a sober color. It never manages to express anything positive. It's lifeless and dull against the vibrant colorful gardens of Xavier's grounds. Logan stood out on the stone patio at the side of the mansion, his higher vantage point giving him a view down over the people and garden, down to the gathering sat before Rogue's headstone and coffin.

Rogue's coffin wasn't fully closed because everyone wanted to give her a white rose and remember her beauty. In his hand, were his dog tags engraved with "Marie and Logan forever." Even though, Logan was close to Rogue he did not want to be in the funeral for many reasons. Nobody questioned him but understood his intention. Rogue's death had been a huge and unexpected shock for those who never knew that she could die because of her mutation.

She was the loss of a student, a friend, and a family member.

Watching from afar, Logan could still hear the sermon and saw Storm, who caught his eyes, and she sent him a reassuring smile through her tears. He nodded in response, he was grateful to have a friend like her. Then, he watched as Scott closed the coffin and waited for it to be lowered down into soil. Logan felt his tears betraying him; he had every right to cry right now. Logan exhaled a gruff sigh, a hand lifting to rub heavily at his stinging eyes, trying to quell his tears and remove all evidence of them

He looked up, and saw the mass of black rising as one and returning inside the mansion. The chairs were being gathered up by no apparent individual, clearly some telekinetic student aiding the staff, as the chairs were carried off to be put away in a neat stack. As the gatherers left, Logan jumped off the railing and walked to his love's headstone. Professor Xavier put another white rose with a candle near it.

"I'll give you a moment." The old man said and rolled away.

_Marie "Rogue" D'Ancanto_

_Beloved daughter, friend, and student._

_She will always be in our hearts._

"Hey kid," Logan said. "I'm gonna be honest with you: I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. You've always been my side and I hoped…I made you happy." His fingers moved across the inscription of her name. "There ain't gonna be another woman who will able to call me 'sugar' like you, kid." He exhaled a heavy sigh, lifted a hand to rub his eyes. "I will –I won't break the promise. I will keep it to my word."

"Promise me, you will never stop protecting girls like me. No matter how hopeless they may be."

Logan weakly shook his head and brought both hands to his face. He exhaled a long sigh, lifting his head to gaze at the heavens. "What am I gonna do without you?" He whispered aloud, closing his eyes again.

While his head was still held up, he felt the sun's warm touch, and when he opened his eyes, he could have sworn that he saw Rogue's face. (_**A/N: Like Van Helsing with Anna's funeral scene)**_ But it didn't make any difference because she was still dead. The only thing he could onto was his dog tags and knowing that she felt the same way about him. She always wanted him, now she had him, even in death, and Logan would never forget that.

"_Logan…"_ The wind howled as if he could still feel her presence with him. His head scanned the area and glad that it was peaceful, it was right. He looked at the headstone one more time before entering the mansion along with the others.

* * *

**A few months later… **

"Okay, Chucky why did you want me in here?" asked Logan walking into his office. Logan found the staff in there: a married and pregnant Jean and Scott, Storm and Hank standing around the office.

"Logan, I would like you to meet a new student." Xavier said.

The student stood up from her chair and turned around to look at Logan. His eyes widened, she had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore dark jeans with a leather jacket. She reached her hand out and shook Logan's head. "Hi, my name is Mystic."

"Why chose the name Mystic?"

"I don't know. Why chose Wolverine?"

"Logan."

"Marie…Anna Marie."


End file.
